empyrean_phantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Josh the Hedgehog/(Yoshiya's Guidelines) Episode 1: How to Make your Own "Ancient Kings" Persona
Greetings to all AVRMC users out there! It's Josh here, and I'm posting special blogs for all of you to use as reference whenever you are participating in any activity in AVRMC, especially when you participate in special roleplays and stuff. This blog is included in my guidelines, so pay close attention and bear these things in mind! Welcome to Episode 1 of my Guideline Series: How to make your own "Ancient Kings" persona! My original franchise "Ancient Kings" is set in a medieval timeline wherein magic is an important element there. These are the main types of Antiquian magic: *Ancient Elemental Magic (Deific King Magic) *Ancient Archonian Magic *Lost Particle Magic *Standard Antiquian Magic But that's not the main issue here. It's just a clarification for you in order to have an idea about the world of the Ancient Kings and to prepare yourself to create your own persona. The following are the steps to do so. Step 1: Choose the gender of your persona. This entirely depends on you. However, the only genders acceptable are obviously MALE and FEMALE. Period. Step 2: Choose his or her biological race. Is he or she born in a Ventilussian family? Perhaps Pyronian? Specifically of Draconian blood? Here are the available races with their subgroups to help you: *Ventilussian *Pyronian **Draconian (dragon-like) **Pyrofenixian (fire phoenix-like) *Geomusian **Geofenixian (geothermal phoenix-like) **Lupinian (werewolf-like) *Benthossian **Bathysian (seaserpent-like) Step 3: Think of a name that suits your persona well. Avoid using names that are not suitable for your character, especially adjoined names, names that are actually nouns, adjectives, etc., or common names that are not derived from your real name. If his or her name is derived from even just a simple etymology, esqued by Latin or Greek (don't use Japanese-esque because you can also specifically name your persona in full Japanese, because there are upcoming manga books for Ancient Kings) or may be from your real name— it is acceptable. For example, Joshua Zephyrius is partly derived from my real name "Joshua" and Zephyrius is Latin-esqued from Zephyr, meaning west wind. Check his page for more info. Step 4: Choose a variety of abilities according to what you want and balance them. So far, this is the most complex part of making your persona. To give your character powers, you need to prioritize his or her power levels to a degree that he or she does not become a god of some sort. Give him or her weaknesses to balance his or her attributes. We don't want characters in the series that are able to defeat all the Ancient Kings by himself or herself without breaking a sweat. Like that stuff. We don't accept godmodded characters of any origin. WARNING! The following message is CONFIDENTIAL, which signifies that the author of the said message has utterly NO tolerance towards users spreading this statement to those who are not authorized because it violates the rights of the author to use his freedom of expression. The penalty to those who violated the aforementioned warning will receive a permanent ban from AVRMC and will be reported to the Community Staff. To those users who think that most of the characters in Ancient Kings are godmodded, especially those users who came from SFC and are still there until now, go away because you are dead wrong. We don't cater people who are judgmental of characters that carry great powers with equal weaknesses. Also, we don't entertain users who criticize others who have violated rules in a certain role play when they themselves passively violate those rules to manipulate others. Here are questions to help you make a persona with feasibly balanced powers: *Does my persona have balanced battle parameters? *Does my persona have abilities that are not godmodded? *Does my persona have relative weaknesses? An Antiquian without a royal bloodline can only have ONE inherent genetic elemental affinity. All Antiquians can only have one Runic elemental affinity each, regardless of hierarchy. There are so many genetic elemental affinities, while there are exactly four Runic affinities. Here are they: The number of genetic elemental affinities are directly proportional to the number of existing Deific Kings; each possessing one affinity from the following: *Fire *Water *Earth *Wind *Electricity *Ice *Astral The Runic affinities are as follows: *Fire *Water *Earth *Wind Search Runic Signs for more information. In the case of Ancient Archonian Magic and Lost Particle Magic, only Deific Kings have these magic types. Weaker versions of Archonian Magic such as Chronokinesis, Biokinesis, Thermokinesis, etc. can be used by other Antiquians. Step 5: Ask for character design or make your design. You can ask me or the admins to draw your character or if you are an artist, you can draw it yourself. A scanner or a high-quality camera will capture the picture of your own real-time drawing. Step 6: Ask me to evaluate your character by posting a comment in the Comments section. Tell me about the character that you made, his or her abilities, and other vital information needed for evaluation. I will make constructive criticism to help you improve your character if you made misconceptions while processing his or her creation. Step 7: Make the article page for your persona in this wikia. When you type the title, make sure that only the character's name is the title itself. It must not be necessarily his or her full name, but also must not be a single word. Doing so will create confusion among the character roster of Ancient Kings. The format for a character page is as follows. The first following titles must be in Heading 2: #History #Personality #Abilities #Weaknesses #Forms (optional) #Quotes #Attachments #Trivia I will explain further about the content of the character pages, timeline organization, and more in the succeeding episodes. If you have questions and clarifications, post a comment in the Comments section. Thank you for reading! Category:Blog posts